Anything to Help
by supuriganadush
Summary: Kim Possible has been out of action for a year, and Shego has retired as well. Though what has happened to the young Possible to make her retire and why does she have a child? What will Shego do? KiGo
1. Anything to Help

Anything to Help

A/N: Yeah it's been a while, yadda yadda, life's gotten to me and all that jazz. This Kigo starts out pretty darkly, at least the first scene does. Don't worry, I hate sad endings. Kim Possible belongs to Disney and it's Characters.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Mmm…what in the world?" the young red-headed Possible said to herself as she slowly awoke to feel her wrists bound to something. She looks up to see her hands cuffed to a headboard, while her legs were free. "WH-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kim yelled out trying to get herself free but to no avail.

"Nothing really…" the voice of a familiar voice said in front of her.

"Ron! Thank goodness! I don't know how I got here but please set me free!" Kim said looking up to her wrists but then suddenly felt him grip at her shirt. "Wh-What ar-YAHN!" Kim yelled as her shirt was lifted up bra and all.

"KP…I've been wanting to do this for a long time…" Ron said pulling her pants down as well. Kim knew what was going on now, and just looked up to Ron with wide eyes, starting to tear up.

"O-Oh god! Please Ron! Don't do this! I'M begging you! I'm a virgin!" Kim said trying to close her legs but Ron forced them open.

"That's what I wanted to hear from you…" he said smiling evily and unzipped his pants.

"NO! N-MMMMMM!" Kim was unable to yell out as he stuffed a socked into her mouth, then Kim felt pain and blacked out.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_A year later…_

Shego smiled to herself as she walked towards the mall in Middleton. "I'm finally glad I left the evil business…then again I could have left at almost any time since I had the money to…" she said smirking to herself. "Though…after a year of no Possible…it got boring…so it's no surprise I quit honestly…no one knows what happened to her…why she just…stopped…" the green beauty said to herself as if saddened she didn't get a last chance to see her Princess.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The loud voice of a man said from across the mall by the food court.

"I-I'm really sorry…i-it's just I-" a younger woman with short red almost boyish hair said standing behind a baby stroller. Since the man started to yell at her, the child inside the stroller started to cry out as well, a child with bright red hair and bright green eyes. "O-Oh no…"the woman said picking up the child trying to sooth her.

"You should keep your kid quiet as well!" he yelled kicking over the stroller after she picked up her infant daughter.

"Oh that does it!" Shego said running up to the man confronting him. "Hey! She accidentally bumped into you! There's no need for an outburst like that!" Shego yelled standing between the man and the young mom.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it bitch?" he said smirking. Not a second later the man was knocked flat onto his back unconscious.

"That…" she said shaking her fist and people who had been watching started to clap for her. Hey are you all-" Shego looked to the young woman and froze up seeing her face. The woman simply looked away blushing as she held her baby girl, trying to sooth her. "Princess? Kimmie is that you?" Shego said tying to look at the young short haired woman.

"H-Hi…Shego…I heard you retired…" Kim said slowly turning to face her. Kim had bags under her eyes. She looked healthy, but honestly had gotten very little sleep.

"Kim what happened to you?" Shego said looking to her honestly worried for her.

"I…I…" the short haired girl started, but seeing Shego brought back good memories, someone she could trust. A wave of emotion hit her and Kim wrapped an arm around her and buried her face into Shego's shoulder. "Oh Shego! You have no idea how I've needed someone!" Kim said bawling into her shoulder.

"Whoah!" Shego said startled, wrapping her arms around Kim. "Hey it's ok…it's ok…" Shego said trying to comfort her. "What happened to you?" Shego whispered to her.

"I'll tell you…I'll tell you everything…" Kim said leaning back snifflling, her child still in her arms looking to her curiously.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The two women found themselves in a nearby café, sitting and relaxing. Kim having her child next to her as Shego sat across from her.

"Kimmie there's no rush…tell me everything…" Shego said looking to her and Kim nodded.

"Allright…a-and are you sure about paying for me?" Kim asked looking up to Shego.

"Yes I'm sure! Now tell me everything that's happened!" Shego said honestly worried for this woman's health.

"A-All right then…" the younger woman said brushing some hair out of her face. Her hair was long in the front yet short in the back. More of a boyish or one might say "a dyke" sort of look.

"A year ago…I was home alone" Kim started looking down towards her drink the waiter had brought them before. "I…fell asleep and…woke up in the middle of the night…tied to my bed…" she said starting to tear up. "R-Ron…tied me to my bed…he snuck in…a-and…a-and…" she said starting to have tears pour down her face.

"Kimmie…" Shego said moving up to her wrapping her arms around her. "You don't need to continue on this part…I get what happened…" Shego said holding onto her. Kim simply nodded and hugged Shego back.

"Thank you…" Kim whispered holding onto her. Then, leaned back wiping her tears away. "And well…you see 9 months later had little Mandala Mae here…" Kim said looking towards her daughter. With which little Mandy was fast asleep in her carriage.

"Mandy huh? She's a cutie pie" Shego said looking to her. "She looks just like you" Shego said smiling to her Princess.

"I thank god everyday she looks more like me than…him…" Kim said looking to her daughter. "I had to leave school…get a job to help pay for her…" Kim said looking to her. "I've had little to know sleep…I've been working three jobs…" Kim said leaning forward and rested her head in her hands covering her eyes.

Shego simply nodded and looked to Kim. "What happened to Ron?" Shego asked looking to Kim.

"He was caught…and is in jail…" she said looking up. "He's not allowed to see Mandy either….GJ made sure of that…" Kim said smiling.

"Good…" Shego sad standing up and winked to her. "Now I'll pay off all your debts and make sure you don't have to worry about another thing" Shego said smiling.

"Than-Wait what?" Kim said caught off guard looking up to Shego. "Y-You can't be serious Shego…I-I mean…we were enemies…I-I can't pay you back!" Kim said standing up worried.

"Kim…you can't dissuade me…plus it won't hurt me financially…I'm rich" Shego said grinning. "Not to mention this could be me making up for all the stuff me and Drakken put you through" Shego said smiling and leaving the money on the table for food. "Come live with me, I'll help you and Mandy here" Shego said smiling and put her hand out to Kim.

"Shego…"Kim said starting to tear up and immediately went to hug Shego. "Thank you…Thank you so much…" she said holding onto her tightly.

"Anything to help Princess" Shego said holding onto Kim and looked to the sleeping Mandy.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

a/n: Yes a very dark intro, I'm really sorry for that! But this idea popped into my mind and I had to write it out, hope you all enjoyed so far, now read and rate please!


	2. Shego's Mansion

Shego's Mansion

a/n: yup two chapters in one day! That's what having bronchitis does to a person…anywho hope you all enjoy this!

KPKPKPPKPP

Kim lay asleep next to her daughter as Shego sat across from them. "This must be her first time flying on a plane without having a mission being her destination…" she said smiling and looked to the sleeping beauties. "First class too…" she said to herself as a flight attendant walked towards Shego.

"We'll be arriving soon ma'am" she said smiling and Shego's simply nodded.

"Thank you…" Shego said smiling and looked to Kim. "She can't be older than 18…and she's already had her first child…" Shego said to herself as she looked to her Pumpkin.

"Shego…?" the voice of Kim spoke up as she slowly awoke and looked to Shego. "Are we there yet?" she asked and Shego nodded.

"About five mintues Princess, go on ahead and sleep some more though" Shego said smiling and leaned back looking out the window.

"Allright…" Kim said slowly closing her eyes and leaned closer to her daughter.

The green beauty smiled and looked back out the window. "Those two are adorable" Shego said smiling and soon felt the plane begin to descend. "Home sweet home" Shego said smiling as she looked out to see her mansion. "Now to wake these two up" Shego said smiling to her sleeping beauties.

KPKPKPKPKP

Shego walked out of the plane carrying the bags and Kim with Mandy trying to keep her asleep. "M-My god this place is huge Shego!" Kim said looking over to Shego.

"Well yes it is, I have to keep it huge for my pets" she said smiling and Kim looked to her confused.

"Pets?" Kim asked and Shego simply nodded. "What kind of…pets?" the red head asked curiously.

"Don't worry they're friendly" Shego said smiling and walked into the house first. "Hey guys I'm home!" she said smiling and out in front of her waddled a penguin. "Perry! Where's Cid at?" Shego said looking down to the Penguin who simply turned and pointed. Then out slid a rather large…chunky animal.

"Shego…Y-you have…a…WALRUS?" Kim asked looking to the mass of blubber that had two tusks and a dopey look on it's face.

"Yes I do…him, Perry and Lewis" Shego said smiling and Kim tilted her head.

"Le-Lewis?" she asked worried. Then she felt something land onto her shoulder and looked over to see something with a white face and red lines on it. Not to mention brown eyes.

"My red panda" Shego smiled and soon Lewis hopped off of Kim's shoulder onto the floor.

"R-Right…" Kim said looking down to it. "A-Are they the only animals here?" Kim asked and Shego nodded.

"Yup, and they're safe Kimmie…" Shego said smiling and soon Cid slowly slid it's way up to Kim. It presented it's back and Kim looked down to the walrus confused. "You can set Mandy onto his back, he likes Kids" Shego said smiling and Kim blushed.

"I-I don't know…" Kim said worried and lifted Mandy up and kneeled down. She lay her onto the mass of blubber's back and the walrus moved over into the living room carrying the sleeping baby. It then lay in the middle of the floor and curled up, making a natural position for Mandy to lie.

"See?" Shego said smiling. "Don't worry, she'll be all right, come on, we'll set up the room real fast" Shego said smiling and lead Kim towards the master bedroom, or Shego's room. Perry had followed them, waddling in after them and slid in on his belly.

"We'll be staying in the same room?" the redhead asked curiously.

"Of course! You need someone to keep you company!" Shego said smiling and set the bags down opening them up. "I'll have someone set a crib up in here today" Shego said smiling and Kim simply nodded.

"Shego I can't thank you enough" she said smiling and to the ex thief.

"I told you there's no need to worry, I want to help you" Shego said smiling and soon Lewis hopped up onto Shego's shoulder. "Come on lets go see how Cid likes Mandy" shego said and soon the laughter of a little girl broke the silence. Kim rushed out towards the living room with Shego right behind her.

"HEE HEE!" Mandy laughed as she lay on the stomach of the walrus, who was sprawled out making it's walrus noise. Kim just looked confused at the scene and soon little Mandy went down to grab his tail. With which the walrus lifted her up and swung her side to side, making the little girl laugh even more.

"See? I told you he likes kids" Shego said smiling and Kim nodded.

"That's the first time she's laughed…" Kim said simling and looked to Shego. "Thanks Shego" Kim said smiling and Shego blushed looking at Mandy.

"You should be thanking Cid" she said smiling and Kim giggled.

"I guess I should" Kim said smiling and walked over picking up Mandy. "Thank you Cid" Kim said smiling and kissed the walrus's head. The walrus then leaned up slightly and actually kissed Mandy who giggled even more once the walrus showed it's kind gesture.

"Oh you really are too much" Shego said smiling and walked over towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out some fish. "Here buddy this is for you" Shego said tossing the fish towards the walrus who caught it in his mouth. "Now go to your home with Perry we'd like some alone time" Shego said smiling and pointed towards a push door. The walrus turned and waddled towards the door with Perry behind him. Once both were on the other side two splashes were heard. One large and the other small.

"Goodness Shego…you definitely have different pets" Kim said smiling as she held onto Mandy who started to fall asleep.

"Yeah I do…goodness she's a good baby" Shego said looking to Mandy who was almost asleep. "I haven't heard her cry other than when that man yelled at you" Shego said smiling and moved closer to Kim. "May I hold her?" Shego asked and Kim nodded.

"Yes she is…she honestly is a blessing and I absolutely love her" Kim said smiling and let Shego take her, who cradled Mandy in her arms.

"Oh!" Kim gasped as she looked down to see Lewis laying in her lap. The red panda cuddled into her and balled up.

"I think he wants some attention…" Shego said smiling and Kim nodded petting his ears.

"I can give him some love" Kim said smiling and looked down to the small mammal. "Shego…I can still work…I mean…I can try and take care of-" Kim started but was stopped as Shego raised her hand.

"Kim…I wanna do this" Shego said smiling and slowly lay Mandy down next to herself. "You need someone to help you…someone to be there for you" Shego said smiling and moved forward grabbing Kim's hand. "Let me be there for you and take care of you" she said smiling and rubbed her hand. "Won't you let me?" she asked smiling and Kim nodded.

"All right…but…I feel so guilty…I want to repay you" Kim said smiling and Shego sighed.

"I said no-" Shego started then stopped thinking of something. "Allright, there is a way" Shego said smiling at Kim.

"Re-Really? H-How?" Kim said timidly.

"There's no need to worry, it's completely harmless…I want you to go ou on a date with me" Shego said smiling and Kim went wide-eyed.

"A-A DATE?" Kim said shocked and blushed rather brightly. "B-but we're both women!" Kim said blushing and Shego simply nodded. "A-And Mandy needs someone to care for her!" Kim said looking to Mandy and Shego smiled once more.

"Don't worry, I have someone very trustworthy who can care for her, my mother" Shego said smiling and Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You have…a mother?" Kim asked and Shego giggled.

"Of course I do! I'm not a test tube baby!" Shego said smiling and kim blushed as she looked to Mandy. "So what's your answer?" Shego asked as Kim blushed lightly.

"A-Allright…one date though" Kim sad looking to her and then to Mandy wondering what she had gotten herself into.

KPKPKPPKPKPKP

a/N: read and review! Allright now that's out of the wau I hoep you liked it and look forward to the next, cya


	3. The Date

The Date

a/n: so far glad you guys like it and again sorry for the dark beginning, and like I said the ending will be happy, and I'm glad you guys like the pets! xD and yes I like to spoil my characters ^^ hope you like this next chapter ^^

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim and Shego sat in the living room, little Mandy sleeping against Cid as Lewis cuddled up to her and Perry sat on top of Cid. They were watching television quietly and soon a knocking at the door broke the peace.

"Ah! Mom's here!" Shego said standing up and walked towards the door smiling.

"Mom?" Kim said looking at the door curiously then blushed. "O-Oh that's right! TH-The dates…tonight" kim said blushing and Shego turned around raising an eyebrow.

"You forgot?" Shego asked looking to her and Kim blushed. Knocking soon came again and Shego lost track of what she was doing. "Ah! The door!" Shego said turning towards the door opening it. "Hey mom!" Shego said opening the door and in walked a woman with long black hair who basically…was an older version of Shego.

"Firefly!" the woman said smiling and wrapped her arms around Shego basically bear hugging her.

"A-AHN! I-IT's G-Good! T-TO See! You M-MOM!" Shego said gasping for air as the woman put her down.

"Now…where's my future granddaughter?" the older woman exclaimed looking down to the blushing Possible. "Oh! You must be Kim! Shego's been telling me all about you!" the woman in front of her said smiling and Kim blushed even brighter.

"Y-Yes! You see I've been telling her of how we've known each other and how our relationship as friends has climbed up!" Shego said getting behind her mother pushing her out of the room.

"Shego I haven't seen the baby yet!" her mother said being pushed out of the room. Shego pushed her into a room and slammed the door behind her causing the animals to look up and Mandy to awake with a hiccup.

"Oh no!" Kim said leaning down and grabbed Mandy patting her.

KPKPKPKPKP

"What do you think you're doing?" Shego whispered to her mother.

"What? I just wanted to see your future wife and daughter!" her mother said to her and Shego face palmed herself.

"Kim doesn't know I like her yet!" Shego exclaimed looking to her. "I wanted to work her way up to it since she was raped by her best friend! Which I told you all this inprivate!" Shego said looking to her as her mother gave a look of horror.

"Of course I wasn't going to bring that up!" her mother said looking to Shego who sighed. "And I won't ruin your relationship I promise!" her mother assured her and Shego nodded.

"Allright…nothing else about our conversations…" Shego said looking to her and opened the door.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

The two came out to see Kim holding onto the little red-headed green eyed girl to try and comfort her.

"Oh what's wrong with Mandala?" Shego's mother said walking over to Kim and took her from the shorter red head.

"O-Oh…sh-she woke up with the hiccups…" Kim said blushing and just watched the older woman handle her child.

"Oh dear! Probably from when Sable slammed the door shut" Shego's mother said causing Shego to blush and jaw drop as she walked into the living room.

"Sable?" Kim asked blushing and looked to Shego.

"Oh you didn't know?" her mother asked and Shego quickly got into the way.

"Kimmie! I have clothes upstairs for you if you'd like to pick something out!" Shego quickly said smiling to Kim.

"A-All right…" Kim said blushing and walked cautiously towards the stairs, Perry waddling behind her.

"You know I understand the penguin and the red panda…but why do you have a walrus too?" Shego's mother said looking to the mass of blubber who heard her and simply made it's walrus noise at her.

"Because I love walrus's…and you don't" Shego said walking towards the stairs. "We'll be right down, please keep an eye on little Mandy for us!" Shego said going upstairs and into her room. Inside was a blushing Kim who covered herself with what she was changing into. Perry was in the ground in front of her and waddled up to Shego as if to shoo her out. "I-I'm so sorry Kim!" Shego said quickly getting out of the room blushing. Then Shego blushed to herself shaking her head. "I just got forced out of my own room by a penguin" Shego said to herself and walked over to her spare clothes room. What? Shego's filthy stinking rich, of course she has a spare clothes room.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego's mother sat downstairs holding onto Mandy, who sat there quietly with Lewis next to her, being the ever loyal red Panda he was, and Cid as well, being the even more loyal Walrus.

"Can't you go swimming or something?" Shego's mother asked and the walrus just looked to her and made it's noise. "You're definently loyal…maybe too loyal for my taste…" she said looking and soon smiled. Down walked Shego in a spaghetti strap dress, green and black of course in a short skirt.

"So how does it look?" Shego asked showing off her body and her mother smiled.

"Like you're out to catch your future wife" she said smiling and Shego grinned.

"Shego are you and you're mom down there?" Kim's voice said from the top of the stairs.

"Yes come on down!" Shego said smiling and soon the younger red head walked down the stairs, blushing and covering herself slightly. Both Shego and her mom jaw dropped at the younger woman, who walked down the stairs blushing brightly. She wore a strapless dress that was pink, where it hugged her in all the right places, and the skit was short in the front, long in the back, not to mention with holes in the sides to show off her great looking legs.

"I-Is it too much?" Kim asked blushing and Shego and her mother shook their heads.

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Shego's mother exclaimed and quickly covered her mouth looking down to Mandy who wasn't bothered by her loudness. "You have the most darling child!" her mother whispered causing Kim to blush.

"You look wonderful Kimmie" Shego said smiling and Kim blushed nodding.

"Th-thanks Shego…I appreciate that" Kim said smiling to her.

"Allright you two! Go enjoy your evening! I'll stay and watch Mandala Mae and the animals!" The soon to be grandmother said smiling and glared to the walrus. "Except you…you take care of yourself…" she said to Cid who just looked to her then looked away.

"Allright then, come on! We have a club to go to! Shego said smiling and lead Kim out of the house.

"W-Wait a club?" Kim said blushing and soon was pulled in front of a green and black Ferrari.

"You like it?" Shego said smiling and opened the door. Kim blushed and nodded slightly. And the door for her side automatically opened.

"Good, hop on in!" Shego said grinning and soon the two took off into the night.

KPKPKPKPKP

Soon they arrived into what appeared to be New York city, so Kim guessed she was in New York state or somewhere close by. Shego stopped the car in front of a club called "The Lovely Cats," parking in front and hopping out, walking to Kim's side of the car and opening the door for her. She then looked to the valet parking guy and tossed her keys to him.

"Kieth go on ahead and take care of this" Shego said smiling and lead Kim towards the club.

"You know him?" Kim asked looking to Shego.

"I hired him" Shego said smiling and Kim looked to her shocked and confused.

"Wait…then that means…" Kim started but soon was lead inside the club unable to finish her sentence. Once inside, Kim gasped looking around noticing something…different about this club. "Sh-Shego…I-I see nothing but women" Kim said looking to her and Shego looked to her winking.

"An lesbian's club" Shego said smiling and looked to Kim. "Yes, I own a lesbian club Princess" Shego said smiling and Kim blushed.

"Then you're…gay?" Kim asked blushing and Shego nodded.

"I brought you here so you wouldn't be harassed by men" Shego said smiling and looked to her. "Plus you'll be dancing with me…no one will bother the owner's date…especially when everyone know's who the owner is" Shego said smiling and pointed to a large painting of herself and under it said owner.

"i-I…see…" Kim said blushing and looked up to her. "Shego…you really are too…kind" Kim said grabbing her hand and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you" she said smiling and caused Shego to blush and grin.

"Anything to help Princess, now come on, we've got a night to enjoy" Shego said smiling and pulled Kim towards the dance floor, who giggled and smiled as they made their way towards the middle.

KKPKPKPKPKPKP

The two dance for hours together into the night, enjoying each other's company, the music, and the crowd around them. Moving with the beat, and staying with each other. Tough soon the night had to come to a draw, with Kimmie ending it since she was worried and convinced Shego they should head back home now.

"Kimmie I won't stop you, I'd rather see you comfortable then worry" Shego said smiling and lead Kim towards the front of the club, Kieth seeing them and heading out to get the car.

"Thanks Shego" Kim said smiling and watched as the car was pulled up and Shego just smiled.

"I told you not to worry about" Shego said smiling and Kim simply nodded, getting into the car with Shego who drove them to the house, parking out front and leading Kim inside.

"Oh Shego…What's your moms name?" Kim asked and Shego simply grinned looking to Kim.

"Gertrude" Shego said snickering and Kim blushed.

"I-I'll just call her Ms. Go" Kim said blushing and the two walked into the house looking to Gertrude who leaned against Cid, both asleep as Mandy was cuddled against against Lewis.

"Well that's a sight I never thought I'd see" Shego said looking to her mother and quickly pulled her phone out snapping a picture. Shego then walked over to Gertrude and shook her awake. "We're back, you can go home now" Shego said smiling and Gertrude stood up rubbing her eyes.

"All right, take care of Mandy for me" Gertrude said smiling and Shego rolled her eyes.

"We will" Kim said smiling and took Mandy upstairs to the bedroom laying her in the crib. Gertrude left and Shego followed Kim upstairs looking down to the sleeping child.

"Come on, let's get to sleep" Shego said smiling and Kim nodded. Then they both changed into their night gowns and lay in bed together. "Goodnight Kimmie…" Shego said smiling.

"Goodnight…" Kim said smiling and kissed Shego on the cheek before snuggling into her. Shego blushed and slowly wrapped an arm around Kim, smiling as she closed her eyes.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

a/n: allright then I hope you all enjoyed it so far and can't wait to hear from you guys, let me know how it is!


	4. The Kiss

The Kiss

a/n: all right glad everyones liking the story so far and I have another idea, not new but might be good, but anywho, onto the new chapter!

KPKPKPKPKPKPK

Kim slowly woke up the next morning slowly. Stretching out and yawning, smacking her lips and looking to the window. "How long was I out?" she asked herself then realized something. Her baby wasn't in the crib and Shego wasn't next to her. Not to mention no time in the middle of the night did she hear her baby cry. "Oh no!" Kim said fearing the worst hopping out of the bed and running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hee hee hee!" was the laughter Kim heard from her daughter as she looked to see Shego laying on her back holding little Mandy up into the air.

"Who's Shego's little baby!" Shego said smiling as she held her up and moved her around, making the three month old giggle wildly.

"U-Um…Good Morning" the young mother said looking to Shego who lay on the ground looking up to Kim.

"Hey!" Shego said standing up and cradled Mandy in her arms. Though, Mandy squirmed around wanting to be free. "Oh allright, Cid!" Shego said and the walrus slid up to her presenting his back. Shego set Mandy onto his back and let him slide off with the daughter, making the little girl giggle more. "She woke up in the middle of the night so I took care of her for you" Shego said smiling and lead Kim into the kitchen. "I figured you'd like to sleep since you needed it" Shego said smiling and Kim blushed lightly.

"Oh um…I-I appreciate it Shego" Kim said smiling and Shego nodded.

"Of course, but I'd like to talk to you about something" Shego said to Kim leading her to the kitchen. Kim just tilted her head and followed Shego, wondering what is was they needed to talk about.

"All right, what do you want to talk about?" Kim asked sitting at the table, seeing Shego walk over to a coffee pot getting mugs for both of them. "Thank you" Kim said as Shego handed her a mug.

"You're family" Shego said to Kim, who immediately froze at the phrase.

"M-My family? Wh-Why?" Kim asked nervously.

"Because you were living by yourself when I found you and I want to know why your family wasn't helping you after you were raped" Shego said looking to her as she sipped on her coffee. Kim just looked to her coffee cup with sad eyes, then closed them.

"Before that night…I told my parents…I was gay" Kim said opening her eyes and looking up to Shego who blushed at the thought.

"R-Really?" Shego asked then caught herself at her reaction. "S-Sorry…I-I mean…what happened?" Shego asked wanting to know more now.

"They didn't like it…in fact…in a week they wanted me out of the house" Kim said looking to Mandy. "But during that week…they went out one night…and well…that's when…it happened…" Kim said slowly taking a sip of her mug.

"Wait…they still didn't help you out even though you were raped?" Shego said looking to her in disbelief.

"They thought…I did it on purpose…to make me stay…" Kim said closing her eyes as a tear leaked out. "They thought…I seduced him into…it…" Kim said looking towards Mandy. "They…haven't talked to me since I was forced out…but occasionally I leave messages saying me and Mandy are still alive" the broken-hearted teenager said sipping her coffee once more.

"THEY ABANDONED THEIR OWN DAUGHTER AND GRAND-DAUGHTER BECAUSE THEIR DAUGHTER'S A LESBIAN?" Shego yelled outraged causing Kim to gasp dropping and breaking her mug. "That's outrageous! Such ignorance!" Shego said sitting down covering her eyes.

"Um Shego…" Kim said tapping her on the shoulder.

"I can't believe it…your own parents abandon you?" Shego said and slowly looked up to Kim.

"Um Shego…thank you for caring…bu-but…" Kim said pointing to the spilled coffee in which Lewis was leaning over licking it.

"OH NO!" Shego said picking Lewis up and carried him towards the couch. "The animals can't have coffee!" Shego said rushing back to clean the mess.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Kim said leaning down but was stopped with a palm to her face.

"Relax Kim! I scared you from being angry! I'll take care of this!" Shego said picking up the broken pieces and quickly got a rag to wipe up the mess.

"I-I'm…sorry…" Kim said standing up and walked over to the couch sitting down. Lewis sitting next to her and nuzzling her leg while Perry hopped onto the couch and leaned against her other leg. She rested a hand against each animal petting them. "D-Did I…make her mad?" Kim asked looking to the both of them. Cid slid back into the room with a sleeping Mandy on his back, curling so she would lay into an easier position for sleeping. "You really love her don't you?" Kim said petting Cid's head who moaned out from the attention.

"Phew! All clean!" Shego's voice was heard from the kitchen and soon walked into the living room. She looked to Kim noticing she seemed…depressed. "Kim? What's wrong?" Shego asked and Kim looked up to her.

"I-I spilled the coffee…a-and made you angry…I-I didn't mean too" Kim said looking towards her daughter. Shego just looked to her confused then realized why she was so sad!

"Kim! You think over something like that I'd kick you out?" Shego exclaimed looking to her Kim who winced.

"We-Well...I-I made you angry with what my parents did…a-and I spilled coffee not knowing the animals would try to drink it" Kim said sniffling slightly and Shego quickly made her way in front of her grabbing her shoulders.

"Kim! You didn't make me angry! And the coffee spill was an accident!" Shego said trying to cheer her Princess up. "I'm not mad at you!" Shego said hugging Kim who just looked surprised.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" Kim said looking to Shego who nodded.

"I'm mad at your parents" Shego said smiling to her. "They forced out their beautiful daughter because she's different, ignoring her and missing out on their wonderful grand-daughters birth, Kimmie" Shego said smiling to her to show she cared for her.

"Sh-She…Shego…" Kim choked her words out as she leaned forward into Shego, hugging her tightly, crying into shoulder.

"Why…?" Kim asked holding onto Shego who looked down curiously.

"Why?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you helping me so much?" Kim asked with her head still buried in Shego's chest. "I've been in a living hell this past year…thinking of only my survival and my daughter…" Kim said looking up with tear stains on her face. "You come to me…as if an angel…helping me…taking my debts away" Kim said looking up to her with tears pouring down her face.

"Kim…" Shego said quietly listening to Kim as she poured her heart out.

"I…I thought of killing myself…so many times…I stayed away from relationships in fear of being hurt" Kim said looking away from her ashamed. "So why…why do you care for…me so much?" Kim said looking to her with questioning to an utterly astonished Shego. "It's overwhelming Shego…why are you being an angel for me?" Kim asked and Shego closed her eyes and simply smiled.

"Because Kim…because…who else would be your angel if I wasn't?" Shego asked making Kim go wide-eyed. "Kim…ever since I met you…I was attracted to you, but I wanted more than to be attracted" Shego said opening her eyes and looked to Kim smiling. "I wanted to care for you…be there for you…not just got out with you for looks or to have a trophy girlfriend" Shego said smiling and stood up putting Kim onto the couch. "The entire year I didn't hear from you…I wondered if you were still alive…I thought of you everyday…" Shego said looking to the fireplace.

"Shego…I…" Kim started but Shego stopped her with the usual palm in the face.

"I even tried to sneak into GJ to find your number…but their agent files were so locked away I couldn't get in them, and apparently you being off duty was off limits to the public" Shego said looking to her. Then…we met at the mall a week ago" Shego said smiling and looked back to her Princess cupping her face. "I saw you in danger…so I stepped in to help, just thinking you were some bystander…but then…I saw it was you…" Shego said looking to her then to Mandy.

"I was shopping for the two of us…" Kim said looking to her daughter.

"My heart sunk seeing you had a child thinking you had gotten married to…he-who-shall-not-be-named" Shego said leaning back. "But…I thought something was wrong…and needed to find out what" Shego said looking to her once again. "Kim…I took the chance to help you…because I saw you were need of it…and…because…" she said slowly and looked away. "Because…I…I wanted to show you I'm someone who cares for you and wants to be there for you!" Shego said turning towards Kim who looked to her shocked. "Because Kim Possible I love you! I love your daughter! I love your short hair! Your green eyes! Everything about you!" Shego said getting onto her knees in front of Kim who looked to Shego shocked, covering her mouth.

"Sh-Shego…" Kim said looking down to her shocked, watching Shego grasp her hands into her own.

"Kim…we've only really gotten to know each other for a week…but please…let me continue to be your angel…to show my love for you…and when a certain point comes…I want to ask if you love me too…" Sheo said looking up to her then back down. "I know the last person you were closest too took advantage of you…but please…let me show I'm not one to do that!" Shego said looking up to Kim who had tears pouring from her eyes.

"Shego…you already proved it…" Kim said smiling and leaned down towards Shego, pressing her lips to Shego's, who's eyes went wide at the action. Though, Shego just accepted it, hugging Kim close to herself as they shared their first kiss on the floor, surrounded by animals.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

a/n: allright everyone! This concludes this chaptr and onto the next! I hope you all enjoyed it so far and hope you enjoy the next as it comes! Read! Review! And enjoy!


	5. Father's Fate

Father's Fate

a/n: I'm glad you guys liked that touching chapter, but unfortunately I have to be mean slightly ^^ the next chapter will more than likely be the last, since I have a new idea id like to do for you people, so enjoy what's left and look forward to the last chapter ^^ read, review, and enjoy

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

3 months had passed since the first kiss, and many more were shared. Though, nothing more, which to both Shego and Kim, was fine. Shego didn't want to push Kim into anything and Kim wasn't ready for it. Mandy played with all the animals as usual, being the good baby she was for Kim and Shego. And of course, Shego's mother would stop by about every 2 weeks to check on them and the baby. Kim loved it since she had a mother now, while Shego…just had to deal with it. All three adults were in the house one day, Shego playing with Mandy trying to get the 6 month old baby to say her first word, while Kim and Gertrude watched and talked on the couch, when something broke the silence.

Knock Knock

"I got it, sweety" Shego said standing up and handed Mandy to Kim. Shego walked towards the door and opened it to see who was on the other side.

"Betty Director?" Shego said looking to the one-eyed woman who stood on her porch.

"Hello Ms. Go, I need to speak to you and Ms. Possible" Dr. Director said to her and Shego stepped aside to let her in. The woman walked in walking towards the living room to see Kim and the older Go sitting on the couch with Mandy.

"Dr. Director! What brings you here?" Kim asked handing Mandy to Gertrude.

"Please I need you to sit down" Betty said to Kim and she immediately sat back in her spot. Shego walked over and stood next to her raising an eyebrow.

"What's up Patchy?" Shego asked defensively.

"Ms. Possible, Ms. Go…this is about Mr. Stoppable" Betty said looking to them both and this caught everyone's attention.

"Wait…the father?" Gertrude asked looking to the one-eyed woman, whose hair was quite longer now.

"Why what's up with the buffoon?" Shego asked looking to the woman raising an eyebrow.

"Ms. Go, Ron Stoppable is dead" Betty said bluntly causing Shego to jaw drop and Kim to go wide-eyed.

"D-Dead? R-Ron's dead?" Kim asked in disbelief looking down at the floor.

"Yes…it seems…he angered people in jail" Betty said looking down.

"Good! He raped Kimmie and ruined her life for an entire year!" Shego exclaimed folding her arms and looked to Mandy.

"Ms. Go, yes he did an unforgivable act, but you must remember something" Betty said looking to the green woman sternly.

"Oh? What's that?" Shego asked looking to the patch-eyed woman.

"He was still my best friend for most of my life…" Kim said causing everyone to stare at her in disbelief.

"Kim…" Shego said looking to to her dropping her arms.

"Not to mention he was a faithful GJ agent for four years, before…that night" Betty said looking to Mandy. "And…he still was the father of her" Betty said turning around from Shego who went wide-eyed remembering he was still the father.

"How was he killed?" Kim asked as Betty made her way towards the door.

"He was beaten senseless, then stabbed repeatedly" Betty said opening the door and looking towards the three shocked omen. "I'm truly sorry for interrupting you all…and bringing this news to you" Betty said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Princess I'm so sorry" Shego said getting onto her knees in front of Kim. "I…shouldn't have said what I said" the green beauty said looking to Kim who had tears in her eyes.

"Shego…it's all right…" Kim said looking to Shego with a smile. "I forgive…forgive…" Kim then started to cry again and Shego quickly felt Kim cling to her and cry into her shoulder.

"Kim…Kim it's all right…it's ok" Shego said to her as Gertrude watched her daughter comfort the red head.

"Shego…I shouldn't feel sad…but I do…he raped me…took advantage of me…but I…feel sad he's dead…" Kim said leaning back and looking to her.

"Princess…It's because…you actually cared for him at some point" Shego said stroking her cheek and brushing her hair behind her ear. "And he cared for you…and you still remember his good side he had before right?" Shego said looking to Kim who nodded. "Princess that's why you're crying, you remember his good side he had…" Shego said smiling and hugged her lover tightly.

"Shego…thank you" Kim said smiling and hugged her back.

"I am impressed…Shego said something that made perfect sense…" Gertrude said to herself causing Shego to look towards her.

"What was that Gertrude?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing Sable" Gertrude said grinning and looked down to Mandy.

"All right, come on Princess, let's get your face cleaned off" Shego said smiling and Kim simply nodded standing up.

"P-P-P-Pinsssess!" the voice of young Mandy said as she looked up to Kim and Shego who both had eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"What did she just say?" Kim asked looking to Shego.

"Pincess!" the little voice said once more causing Shego to smile.

"I think…she's saying Princess" Shego said looking to Mandy who smiled looking to Kim.

"Pincess!" Mandy said holding her hands out towards Kim who gasped.

"Well…it seems she's taking after Shego more now" Gertrude said smiling and Kim blushed looking to her daughter.

"Th-That was her first word" Kim said smiling as she leaned down towards her daughter who smiled as she was lifted up.

"Pincess!" The little girl said smiling as she was lifted by Kim who looked to her daughter.

"No I'm momma" Kim said smiling as she looked to her daughter.

"Pincess!" she said again causing all three women to laugh.

"I'll get her working on it later Kimmie" Shego said smiling and Kim nodded.

"Oh Kimmie!" Shego said remembering something. "Go take Mandy upstairs I have to talk to Mom real fast!" Shego said smiling causing both Kim and Gertrude to raise their eyebrows. "Please?" Shego asked and Kim just nodded going up the stairs.

"Something wrong Shego?" Gertrude asked looking to Shego who smiled looking back to her mother.

"Nope! In fact…" Shego said smiling reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Things are soon going to be wonderful" Shego said smiling and Gertrude looked to the box with wide-eyes. She covered her mouth squealing into her hand and jumped around very happily.

"You're proposing?" Gertrude whispered out not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"Not today! I'm going to take her on a trip to Europe next week, so I need you to-" Shego started but was stopped by a palm to her face.

"Say no more! I'll take care of Mandy and the animals! But you need to bring me back a future daughter-in-law!" the excited mother said smiling and Shego simply grinned.

"Okay Shego, Mandy's in bed" Kim said from the top oif the stairs and Shego looked to her grinning.

"Kim! Pack your things we're going to Europe!" Shego said smiling and pushed Kim up the stairs.

"Shego you said next week!" Gertrude said to her daughter and the surprised Kim.

"WH-What? B-But Mandy and the animals…" Kim said blushing but Shego lifted her up causing Kim to gasp.

"Mother will care for them! Don't you worry!" Shego said smiling and soon the two of them were in their room. Poor Kim just went along into the room and watched Shego pack happily, and Kim slowly grabbed her suitcase and began to do the same.

"A-all packed" Kim said looking to Shego who smiled happily.

"GREAT!" Shego said smiling happily and grabbed the bags taking them downstairs. She then pulled her cell phone out dialing a number grinning. She started talking in French as she carried the bags outside and ended the call after about five minutes. Then she called another number which basically Shego said something about having a plane at her house in about 5 minutes.

"Wh-What's going on?" Kim asked walking downstairs towards Gertrude who had her palm in her face.

"You'll see" she said walking upstairs to check on the baby.

"Kimmie!" Shego yelled as she walked back into the mansion running up to her and lifting her off her feet. "Come on! We're going to Paris!" she said walking with her outside as Kim just looked to her confused.

"Wh-What is going on?" Kim asked herself as they waited for the plane and had no idea what Shego had in store for her.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

a/n: hey guys, this chapter seemed kinda rushed to me, so I must apologize ahead of time, but anywho tell me what you think! Next is the last chapter which I hope you all are looking forward to! Cya!


	6. Anything to Make you Happy

Anything to make Her Happy

a/n: hey guys this is the last chapter and I have to say I'm a little sad but hey I have more ideas for us, I'm glad everyone enjoyed this story and wish you all would continue to read and tell me your opinions on them, see you next story!

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKP

For the past week Kim and Shego have been in Europe, going from country to country enjoying themselves. First in Britain, then Germany, from Spain to Italy, and finally France. The two had the time of their lives, while Gertrude had the time of her life, going out and never letting Mandy out of her sight as she took her out and bought her things as the grandmother who wanted to spoil her future grand-daughter.

Shego had planned on tonight finally taking Kim to the top of the Eiffel tower at nighttime and to propose. She wanted tonight to be perfect, before she took Kim back to America, to make her excited about going home. So for the day they spent it touring France, shopping and trying their fancy foods. Then finally when evening came they went to Paris, where Shego was about to put her plans into action.

"SO…are we heading back to the hotel?" Kim asked looking to Shego who simply grinned.

"Nope! I have one more thing to show you…" Shego said smiling and grabbed Kim's hand, pulling her through the streets towards the Eiffel Tower.

"SH-Shego!" Kim gasped as they were heading towards the tower and finally they reached the tower. Two guards were at the bottom of the tower looking to the two women standing in front of them.

"I'm soory but ze tower iz closed" one guard said and Shego whipped a thousand dollars out of her pocket tossing it to the guy.

"Keep the change" Shego said walking past the two of them who just looked to the money, and the women walked into the elevator.

"Shego what do you want to show me?" Kim asked looking to Shego who had a big grin on her face.

"Something you're going to love" Shego said smiling and soon they arrived at the top. Shego opened the door and lead Kim out, towards the balcony the was above the lit-up-night of the city of Paris.

"O-Oh my gosh…" Kim said looking at the city as she stood next to Shego.

"OH you think that's what I was going to show you?" Shego said looking towards the city causing Kim to blush.

"It wasn't?" Kim asked looking to Shego who shook her head.

"No that's just to set the mood" Shego said getting onto a knee in front of her and pulled a velvet box out of her pocket, opening the bix in front of Kim to present a gold ring with a large pink sapphire jewel in the center surrounded by diamonds. Kim immediately covered her mouth as she looked down towards the jewel and tears formed in her eyes.

"Kimberly Ann Possible…wil you marry me and become Kimberly Ann Go?" Shego said looking up to Kim who just pulled her hands away from her face nodding wildly.

"YES! YES SHEGO!" Kim said ecstatically as she looked to her and presented her hand. Shego gladly took her hand and put the ring onto her finger. "Oh my god…Shego…Oh my god" Kim said in disbelief as she looked to the ring in amazement then back to Shego, hugging her tightly and leaning back with a smile.

"Kim…you've made me the happiest woman on the face of the Earth" Shego said smiling and leaned in to kiss Kim, who happily obliged. Then Shego lifted Kim up bridal style and carried her towards the elevator looking down to her. "Let's go home, we have a wedding to plan" Shego said smiling and soon the two of them left the Eiffel tower and packed their things, and returned home to deliver the news to Gertrude and the rest of the Go family.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The two had returned to America and not even a month later, were married. The wedding wasn't too large, in fact it consisted mostly of the Go's, Betty Director with Vivian, and Drakken. Shego invited him to the wedding since he was her former employer, also he really wanted to see the baby. Kim had invited her brothers, who honestly wanted to go, but weren't allowed to since her parents caught them and gave them a harsh grounding. Shego said it was all right since she knew the two of them still cared for their sister. But the wedding was still…beautiful. Perfect for both Kim and Shego, and honestly was a complete joy for those who came along to see.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The night after the wedding, and the day before Shego and Kim head off for their honey moon, Kim and Shego were laying in their bed, tyring to go to sleep, but honestly, neither could.

"Shego...are you awake?" Kim asked moving closer to her new wife.

"Yeah, Kimmie what's wrong?" Shego asked looking to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I-I'm…I'm ready…" Kim said shyly as she looked up to Shego who looked down to her in disbelief.

"A-Are you sure?" Shego said looking down to Kim who nodded.

"I-I am…I want you to have me" Kim said smiling and Shego just smiled at her.

"All right…Kim…I'm going to make you feel something…truly…beautiful" Shego said smiling and leaned over top of her princess. Shego then proceeded to lean down and kiss her neck, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"S-Shego…" Kim whimpered as she felt shivers through her body as her neck and soon chest was kissed as her shirt was pulled apart. Shego looked to bra and up to Kim, who simply nodded as if to tell Shego she could go ahead. Shego happily obliged as she undid her bra, slowly pulling it off and letting Kim pull off her shirt on her own.

"GASP! Sh-shego!" Kim gasped out as she felt Shego's soft warm lips on her nipples, which hardened into little buds for Shego.

"Kimmie…" Shego whispered as she licked her nipples, taking one at a time into her mouth and sucking on them gently.

"A-AHN!" the younger red-head gasped out as she felt her little buds treated like lolly-pops by Shego, feeling shivers rush through her body as she was pleasured by the older raven-haired beauty. Shego had continued to please the young girl and moved down her body, kissing and licking her stomach causing more whimpers and moans out of Kim.

"Now for down here…" Shego whispered kissing the front of Kim's panties causing her to gasp. Kim suddenly felt them pulled down and now was completely exposed to Shego.

"D-Don't…please don't look at my…slit" Kim said closing her legs making Shego look up to her. "I-It's ugly…from being used" Kim said looking to Shego who gave a caring smile and slowly opened her legs, but not forcefully.

"I see a beautiful vagina…that gave birth to a wonderful little girl…that will be treated by me like it deserves to be treated" Shego said before leaning in slowly and massaging her lips against the most sensitive part of her slit.

"H-Hah! Sh-Shego!" Kim whimpered arching her back, turning her head to the side and biting her lower lip. At first Kim was against it but…it felt…different. This wasn't simply for sex. This was…something more. Shego was so gentle, slowly caring for her slit as she wished to give this girl nothing but pleasure and love. Each stroke of Shego's lips and tongue was caring, loving…and very much for giving pleasure, not receiving it.

"Kimmie…I think you're ready" Shego said standing up and slowly undressed herself in front of Kim.

"Y-Your bodies…beautiful" Kim said as she looked to the green love of her life in awe.

"I think yours is better" Shego said smiling and leaned over top of Kim, pressing her most sacred area against Kim's, making both of them gasp from the contact. "Ready?" Shego asked making Kim nod.

"R-Ready" Kim said smiling and suddenly she gasped leaning her head back as Shego moaned out, rubbing her precioius area against Kim's, both women gasping and moaning out as they pleasured one another.

"K-Kimmie!" Shego gasped out as she rubbed herself against her lover, panting for air.

"SH-Shego! I-i….I…!" Kim gasped out as she felt something building up and knew what was to come.

"M-Me…t-too-AHN!" Shego gasped out and suddenly both girls picked up speed, then suddenly stopped, both arching their back and screaming out, whimpering as they felt their first and most wonderful orgasm rip through both of their bodies.

"K-Kimmie…" Shego gasped out as she leaned over-top of her lover and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much…" Shego said smiling and kissed her.

"I love you too" Kim said kissing her back and snuggled into Shego, both not soon after falling asleep.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_5 years later_

"Go Cid! Mommy needs us!" the voice of a now 4 year old Mandy said riding on the back of bigger Cid, Perry sitting behind her as Lewis crawled along the rafters that were built for him.

"Mandala Mae come here! Dinner's ready!" Kim's voice called out and soon the zoo appeared in the kitchen.

"Mommy we're here!" young Mandy said getting off of Cid who just watched her go to the table.

"Thank you Cid" Kim said tossing him a piece of fish. "Now…where's Shego?" Kim said looking to her daughter who simply shrugged.

"Momma said she was making something special for mommy" little Mandy said sitting at the table.

"Really?" Kim asked looking to her and set her plate in front of her.

"Yup!" she said happily before eating. Kim took her apron off then walked upstairs to look for her wife.

"Shego where are you?" Kim asked looking around and opened the bathroom door to see Shego inside leaning over a full bathtub spreading rose petals throughout the water.

"Oh you're not supposed to be up here!" Shego said turning Kim around. "I'll join you for dinner in a second, now go down! I have to handle some things!" Shego said pushing Kim out who just gasped and lifted an eyebrow.

"What in the world?" she said before walking downstairs and as soon as she did the door burst open and in walked Gertrude.

"Hi Kimmie!" the mother-in-law said smiling and Kim just looked to her wide-eyed.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Kim asked and Gertrude just smiled.

"Grandma!" Mandy said running into the room and straight to her grandmother.

"Taking my grand-daughter off of my daughter's hands so the two of you can have an evening to yourselves!" Gertrude said grinning before turning to leave. Kim just watched shocked and out Gertrude went with her daughter, who was waving happily and hugging her grandmother.

"All…right" Kim said utterly confused and turned around.

"Kimmie! Did mom come get Mandy?" Shego yelled from upstairs and Kim just looked up.

"What are you planning?" Kim yelled and walked up the stairs towards the bathroom. "I just made dinner and every-" Kim said opening the door but stopped to see her wife in a bathrobe in front of her, sitting with her legs closed on the edge of the bath-tub with a devious little grin.

"Nothing…just want to make you happy…and scream this evening" Shego said smiling and walked behind Kim closing the door.

"B-but I made dinner" Kim said backing up as Shego stalked her.

"We'll have leftovers later" Shego said approaching her wife like a predator.

"A-And we have to manage the club tomorrow" Kim said backing against the wall and Shego just smiled.

"That's not till tomorrow though" Shego said leaning in close to her as she grabbed Kim by the shoulders.

"B-But I-I-" Kim started but was stopped by a finger covering her lips.

"Kim…no more bs excuses, now shut-up and let's make tonight unforgettable…" Shego said grinning evily, making her wife blush nod.

"Y-You're insatiable" kim gasped as she felt Shego begin to kiss her neck and start to pull her clothes off.

"Yes but you love every second of it" Shego said smiling and kissed her blushing Princess. "And I'll do anything to make you happy" Shego said smiling and the two continued with their evening together in nothing but bliss.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

a/n: this is the last chapter guys, I'm really glad everyone enjoyed this story, but all good things must come to an end, I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to my next story! Now read re-nevermind you guys know what to do


End file.
